


Desiderio esclusivo

by athenachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon verse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Tobio-chan, vuoi che ci sentano?» l’altro si azzittì immediatamente, provocando l’ilarità del maggiore che, con un sorriso tutt’altro che rassicurante, si era tolto la maglietta e si preparava a calarsi sul moro, seduto con le gambe piegate e divaricate. Si teneva con le braccia sul materasso e fissava Oikawa in silenzio, seppure imbarazzato dalla situazione. Era sempre così puro nonostante tutto, come se fosse stata la prima volta, per loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desiderio esclusivo

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per l'ottava edizione del p0rnfest indetto da [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/).  
> Prompt: " _Non guardare il piccoletto. Guarda me. Ama me_ ".

Cosa c’era di così strano, nel voler battere qualcuno a tutti i costi? Nel voler dare una lezione a chi era migliore per una strana combinazione di fortuna e destino? Oikawa non lo sapeva, perché si era sempre sentito in qualche modo inferiore, da quando Kageyama era apparso. Dapprima aveva cercato di ignorarlo, poi con prepotenza il suo desiderio di rivalsa era apparso, col rischio di esprimersi in modo violento verso il suddetto, anche se era poco più che un moccioso.  
Tobio non aveva mai facilitato le cose, alle prese con il desiderio di imparare da lui, ammirandolo – lo sapeva, lo vedeva come lo guardava – e cercando di emularlo. Aveva tenuto le distanze, perché il suo era puro e semplice egocentrismo. Godeva nel farsi ammirare da lontano, essere irraggiungibile per Tobio, perché in quel modo sarebbe stato sempre un obiettivo.  
Era il suo avversario, il suo senpai, qualcuno da cui prendere esempio e gli andava benissimo così. Certo, gli sarebbe andato bene se non fosse apparso… Quel nanerottolo. Aveva trasformato l’egoismo di Kageyama nella forza della squadra, aveva trovato un modo per farlo esprimere, per renderlo migliore – ancora di più di quanto già non fosse – e farlo esplodere di potenza.  
Tooru mai avrebbe pensato di sentirsi svuotato, dalla realizzazione che Tobio non mirasse più a lui, quanto piuttosto a realizzare qualcosa, non solo per se stesso, ma anche per gli altri. Per quella squadra che glielo aveva portato via, per quel nanerottolo pel di carota che aveva fatto breccia nelle difese, nella corazza, oltre il mantello di quel Re egoista che Tobio Kageyama era diventato, col tempo, alle medie. E non poteva accettarlo, perché era lui quello che doveva guardare,  _lui_  l’avversario a cui puntare. Eppure no, Tobio non lo ammirava più da troppo tempo, aveva lasciato perdere il suo ideale e questo lo mandava fuori di testa.  
«O-Oikawa-senpai…» un mugolio, uscito dalle labbra gonfie del minore, mentre Tooru si faceva spazio, spogliandolo dei vestiti e lasciandolo quasi nudo su quel letto, in cui occasionalmente avevano condiviso qualche amplesso sin dalle medie. Oikawa non se ne pentiva minimamente, di aver corrotto il suo piccolo Tobio-chan, non se ne pentiva perché era quello che era sempre servito, per tenerlo legato a sé, per farsi osservare, per farsi erigere su un piedistallo da quella mente ingenua e un po’ troppo riflessiva.  
«Tobio-chan, vuoi che ci sentano?» l’altro si azzittì immediatamente, provocando l’ilarità del maggiore che, con un sorriso tutt’altro che rassicurante, si era tolto la maglietta e si preparava a calarsi sul moro, seduto con le gambe piegate e divaricate. Si teneva con le braccia sul materasso e fissava Oikawa in silenzio, seppure imbarazzato dalla situazione. Era sempre così puro nonostante tutto, come se fosse stata la prima volta, per loro.  
Era una delle cose che gli piacevano, di Tobio: così egoista e determinato, ma anche bambino infantile e timido; l’avergli creato un blocco, circa la figura degli altri, non lo faceva sentire minimamente in colpa. Lo aveva sempre trattato con freddezza, fuori dalla camera da letto, eppure Kageyama non aveva mai provato a rivendicare ciò che c’era tra loro, probabilmente per via della timidezza.  
Aveva assunto un’espressione contrita e indecifrabile, mentre arrossiva nel vederlo togliersi anche i pantaloni e poi l’intimo; così  _innocente_ da fare quasi tenerezza, nel complesso. Oikawa però era arrabbiato con Tobio, arrabbiato con quel Hinata e arrabbiato con la Karasuno. Stavano trasformando qualcosa di suo, senza farsi alcuno scrupolo. Come poteva rimanere indifferente?  
Gli sfiorò la bocca con la propria, leccandogli le labbra mentre con le dita scendeva sul suo petto scoperto e finiva tra le sue gambe: aveva ancora i boxer, ma non era un gran problema, infatti non attese molto prima di scendere con la bocca giù, per leccargli l’intimo e sentirlo tendersi e singhiozzare in silenzio. Doveva essersi portato un braccio sul viso e, infatti, quando sollevò il suo sguardo castano, lo trovò con gli occhi coperti proprio da un braccio e il corpo inarcato all’indietro, mentre suoni soffocati gli facevano intendere quanto fosse preso dalla situazione.  
Gli aveva insegnato tutto, come poteva lasciare che distogliesse lo sguardo da lui? Come poteva stare in silenzio, mentre qualcun altro glielo portava via? Kageyama era sempre stato suo, fin da quella prima volta nello stanzino degli attrezzi; anche se allora era stata solo rabbia e impotenza, invidia. No, col tempo Tobio era diventato suo: doveva assolvere il compito di guardarlo, venerarlo, prenderlo a esempio; una volta scomparso, cosa gli sarebbe rimasto? Chi lo avrebbe visto ancora come una persona importante?  
Non era davvero amato e venerato dalle ragazzine, né tantomeno dai suoi compagni di squadra, dai kohai dell’Aoba Josai… Erano solo un mucchio di parole al vento, solo quell’idiota aveva cercato di rapportarsi con lui, aveva insistito e con i suoi gesti emulativi aveva fatto capire che per lui era davvero importante, seguire il suo esempio.  
Dopo avergli tolto i boxer, aveva leccato ancora tra le sue gambe, facendolo gemere in modo più incontrollato, più soffocato, prima di andare a prepararlo più in basso, con la lingua.  
«N-non lì… As-»  
«Tanto lo so che ti piace, smettila di resistermi a parole.» mormorò, soffiando sopra il suo sesso teso, prima di riprendere da dove aveva interrotto. Almeno che a parole non lo rifiutasse: poteva essere l’ultima volta, per loro. Tobio era già andato avanti, Tobio fissava qualcun altro, si impegnava per qualcun altro, non più per lui. Perché doveva andare così? Perché non lo aveva imprigionato, portandoselo dietro, invece che permettergli di iscriversi a una scuola diversa?  
Le dita di Kageyama andarono a piazzarsi tra i suoi capelli, incoraggiandolo a continuare, sebbene i singhiozzi di piacere rimanessero soffusi; era quasi sicuro si stesse mordendo le labbra, per evitare di gemere, eppure lo stringeva forte, spingendolo a sé. E in parte, in quel gesto, Oikawa non poté che sentire il peso che portava dentro alleggerirsi un po’.  
Lo baciò ancora, mentre si faceva spazio tra le sue gambe, entrandogli dentro dopo qualche strusciamento contro il solco tra le natiche, facendo mugolare Tobio in modo troppo carino; mugolio spezzato da un grido – soffocato prontamente dalla sua bocca su quella del moro – dovuto alla penetrazione. Ma anche quel grido si perse, mescolato agli ansimi e ai gemiti che uscirono dalle labbra di entrambi, mentre si baciavano con urgenza e Kageyama si affannava a stringersi a Tooru con le braccia, le mani fisse sulle sue spalle, a tenersi lì, seguendo i suoi movimenti, mentre le gambe gli si avvolgevano intorno ai fianchi, per stringerlo dentro, in un gesto di possesso non troppo evidente.  
Ad amplesso concluso, Tobio rilasciò la presa sul corpo di Oikawa, socchiudendo gli occhi. Aveva il viso ancora arrossato, ma l’espressione, seppure indecifrabile, era chiaramente soddisfatta. Tooru, invece, rimaneva sopra l’altro, tenendolo ancora stretto, il viso nascosto nell’incavo della spalla del minore. «Oikawa…?»  
«Non guardare il piccoletto. Guarda me. Ama me.» lo aveva sussurrato piano, mentre stringeva con maggiore intensità la presa dietro le spalle dell’altro ragazzo, senza sollevare il viso, nascosto da quel lato, da quell’angolazione, dove Kageyama non sarebbe riuscito a vederlo nella sua vergogna.  
«Tooru…»  
Il castano sollevò appena il viso, sentendosi chiamare per la prima volta per nome, senza neppure l’ombra di un onorifico qualunque, trovando lo sguardo indispettito di Tobio fissarlo. Gli occhi blu scuro intensi, mentre teneva il labbro inferiore sporgente, in un’espressione un po’ infantile a dirla tutta. «Stavi pensando a questo, prima?»  
Oikawa non ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo, distogliendo piuttosto lo sguardo e annuendo solo con un cenno del capo, cosa che gli fece arrivare un pizzicotto sulla guancia, pure abbastanza doloroso. «Che-»  
«Idiota. Pensi davvero che ti farei fare una cosa simile, se non mi importasse di te?»  
Il maggiore parve ragionarci un istante, mentre si massaggiava la parte lesa, prima di arrossire appena e sentire gli occhi pungere, per poi andare nuovamente a stringersi contro Kageyama, avvolgendolo forte, sentendo le dita di Tobio tra i capelli. E andava bene così, mentre si metteva a piangere silenziosamente, perché quel ragazzino era tutto ciò che voleva.  
  
 **Fine**


End file.
